Our work in progress as well as that planned for the coming year is part of a major program to develop a new coherent concept of the living cell, since the old view, described as the membrane pump theory, has been clearly shown to be no longer tenable. To promote better health a fundamentally realistic model of how normal cells function is absolutely essential. More specifically we are concerned with the molecular mechanism of cellular electric potentials, the center of cell shape and volume (in particular the molecular mechanism of cell swelling) and in an extensive electrical testing of the theory known as Donnan membrane equilibrium. Prior investigators have shown that ion distribution in living cells does not follow predictions of this theory.